The present invention relates to a device for mounting wheels, particularly for roller skates, and also for compensating plays.
Conventional roller skates are usually constituted by a shoe having a sole associated with a substantially U-shaped frame; one or more possibly mutually aligned wheels are pivoted between the wings of the frame by means of an adapted pivot.
A problem that arises in these conventional skates is the fact that rapid wear of the wheels entails their frequent replacement.
Such replacement is not always easy because it requires particular tools such as for example screwdrivers or wrenches.
As a solution to this drawback, devices have been designed which allow the quick disengagement and reengagement of the wheels without requiring the user to use particular tools.
However, due to frequent replacements, as well as to the presence of possible machining tolerances, in conventional skates there is always a certain play between the hub of the wheel, the frame and the pivot, and this increases the wear of the various parts due to the consequent friction, which also limits the maximum speed attainable with the skate.